Learning By Ear Part 2
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Clint had grown to enjoy learning songs for her. RATED M FOR LEMONS.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And here I go again! Another inspiration from a 1D song. Starting to love that band._

_Anyway, this is a sequel to the last one. I plan on doing a part three, which WILL INCLUDE smut. This one only has lemons._

_BTW, if you would like a song fic to a particular pairing, just let me know what pairing and what song and I'll see what I can do._

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

He sat once again, headphones and guitar in hand. This song wasn't entirely true, but he was starting to enjoy learning songs for her. It felt good to have someone appreciate his talents, aside from his aim and his arms. He grinned, remembering the kiss that ensued after his last guitar session.

"What song are you learning this time, Clint?"

He looked up to see Natasha standing in the door, his t-shirt swallowing her small frame. His grin grew.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he shot back jokingly. "I just got it perfect if you wanna hear it?" She ran to the bed and leapt on it, and he caught a glimpse of the black lace covering her center.

He planned on it disappearing shortly.

"You know I do," she nearly squealed. He laughed and began gently strumming.

"Lately I've found myself thinking, been dreamin' about you a lot, and up in my head I'm your boyfriend, but that's one thing you've already got."

He had been daydreaming these past few days. Natasha in a black and red wedding dress, cause she would never wear anything white. Children with strawberry blond hair and green-grey eyes, one boy, one girl. Growing old with his favorite ex-Russian by his side. Their children being skilled at killing someone and never getting caught. Saving the world numerous times and knowing that he could come home to his family, and never have to worry about their safety.

He was the most skilled archer on Earth.

"He drives to school every morning, while I walk alone in the rain, he'd kill me without any warning, if he took a look in my brain."

He had never been to school, but neither had she. He spent his whole life since the age of five with a traveling circus; she was being brainwashed by a secret society that had every intention of killing her as soon as she had outlived her usefulness. He had saved her life; she had saved his sanity. He wasn't sure, though, that she would be okay with his more intimate thoughts of her.

"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E, well if it was me, then I would, would he hold you when you're feeling low, baby you should know that I would."

He had before. When her memories slowly came back and haunted her, he had held her and told her that it was going to be fine. When she found out that the Red Room had killed not only her parents, but her younger brother as well, he was there. He even stuck through her blaming him for not saving Nikolai as well. As far as saying he was in love, that had been taken care of a few weeks ago when she first heard him play.

"Back in my head we were kissing, I thought things were going alright, with a sign on my back saying kick me, reality ruined my life."

He had dreamed about that kiss quite a bit. It was perfect and tasted so sweet. They had kissed a few times since. Mostly after missions when they were shocked that they made it out alive. Or when he knew Steve would be watching. He had not intended on Steve getting him back with the oldest prank in history. It wasn't until Tony had kicked him about five times that Nat yanked the sign off his back.

"I get it, Clint," she laughed. He met her gaze, a smile on his face. "At least that one is more up-beat than the last one." He laughed and set the guitar aside.

"And somewhat true," he pointed out. "That kick me sign was classic!" She smiled and crawled towards him, her legs effectively straddling him. He bit back a groan as her weight settled right over his groin. "Nat..."

"Not yet, dear," she breathed in his ear, sending a shock straight to his cock. "You have yet to earn that privilege." His head smacked the wall when she ground herself against him.

"Tasha, please," he whined. She chuckled.

"Maybe after song number three."

Bitch.


End file.
